Songs that they could sing
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: Here, you see our favorite characters that we wish they could sing. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE BEYOND CYBERSPACE. ULTRASONIC215 her, and I'm back with a new side project. I have seen some fanfics that involve our favorite characters singing our favorite or popular songs. So I thought I give this a shot. Each chapter will have specific characters that will sing songs that would match to that character(s). For the first song, I thought do something special, something that evolves something unique that has been with us for over 20 years…**

**Take it away boys!**

_Silver enters a room, where Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are waiting for him to bring the require items they need. Silver places a black brief case on a table, opening it; revealing the needed contents. _

_Silver: It wasn't easy, but I found them just in time._

_Sonic, Knuckles and Tails: ALRIGHT!_

_They grabbed their contents and entered to the center stage for our beloved and faithful readers. Sonic stood in-between Knuckles and Tails._

_Sonic: You guys ready?_

_Knuckles: Born ready!_

_Tails: Let do it!_

_They raised their left wrist, revealing… the Space Morphers!_

_All three: _**LET'S ROCKET!**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**RANGERS IN SPACE!**

**Sonic: Set controls to outer space now**

**Flying higher than ever before**

**Rangers…**

**Together: IN SPACE!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: Go, go go fly!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: AHHH…IN SPACE!**

**Tails: Flip on thrusters**

**Fire the rockets**

**Save the future**

**Together: Long live the Power…Rangers**

**IN SPACE!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: Go, go go fly!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: AHHH…IN SPACE!**

_Instrumental of Sonic wickedly playing a guitar for 30 seconds_

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: Go, go go fly!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: AHHH…IN SPACE!**

_Instrumental for another 10 seconds_

**Knuckles: Set controls to outer space now**

**Flying higher than ever before**

**Rangers…**

**Together: IN SPACE!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: Go, go go fly!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: Go, go go fly!**

**Sonic: Go Power Rangers**

**Knuckles: Go Power Rangers**

**Tails: Go Power Rangers**

**Together: AHHHHHH…IN SPACE!**

_AND EXPLOSION OF BLUE, RED, AND YELLOW SMOKE HAPPENS AS THE BOYS FINISHED SINGING!_

**WHOOOOOO! 20 YEARS OF POWER RANGERS, BABY! The reason I chose IN SPACE was because it was one of the popular of the series, and that the theme is SO catchy. So what do you guys think? Like, not like, m'eh? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. Would take request of songs from any of you, depending if I know the song or not. See you guys in the next chapter, and keep a look out for my Infinite Chaos series, I would post the next chapter in the upcoming Saturday. SEE YA GUYS SOON! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge enter the stage, wearing black suits and black sun glasses. Hip-hop music begins to play.

_Amy, Blaze, Rouge: Here come the Men In Black_

**Sonic: It's the MIB's**

**Here come the MIB'S**

_Amy, Blaze, Rouge: Here come the Men In Black_

_They won't let you remember_

**Sonic: The good guys dress in black, remember that**

**Just in case we ever face to face and make contact**

**The Title held by me: MIB**

**Means what you think you saw**

**You did not see**

**So don't blink**

**What was that?**

**It's now gone**

**Black suits, with the black Ray-Bands on**

**Walk In shadow**

**Move in silence**

**Guard against extra-terrestrial violence**

**But we ain't on no government list**

**We straight don't exist**

**No names and no fingerprints**

**Saw something strange?**

**Watch your back**

'**Cause you never quite know **

**Where the MIB's is at**

_Girls: Her come the Men In Black_

_Galaxy defenders_

_Here Come the Men In Black_

_They won't let you remember_

**Silver: From the deepest of the darkest of night**

**On the horizon**

**Bright light enters**

**Sight tight**

**Camera's zoom **

**On the impending doom**

**But then like **

**BOOM**

**Black suits fill the room up**

**With the quickness**

**Talk with the witnesses**

**Hypnotiser**

**Neuralizer**

**Vivid memories**

**Turned to fantasies**

**Ain't no MIB's**

**Can I plead?**

**Do what we say**

**That's the way we kick it**

**You know what I mean?**

**I see the noisy cricket get wicked on ya**

**We're your first, last and only of defense**

**Against the worst scum of the universe**

**So don't fear us**

**Cheer us**

**You ever near us,**

**Don't jeer us**

**We're fearless**

**MIB's freezin' up all the flack**

Shadow: What that stand for?

**Silver: Men In Black.**

_Girls: The Men In Black_

…

_The Men In Black_

All of the sudden, a survivor of the Black-Arms aliens leapt to the stage. It stood in front of Shadow. It roared with ferocity in front of Shadow's face, angry for what he has done the Black-Arms. Shadow waved his hand in front of his nose, trying to rid of the awful stench of the alien's breath. He then decided to let it dance along with him and the others.

**Shadow: Let me see ya just**

**Bounce it with me**

**Just bounce with me **

**Just bounce it with me**

**Come on**

**Silver: Let me ya just**

**Slide with me**

**Just slide with me**

**Just slide with me**

**Come on**

**Sonic: Let me see ya take a walk with**

**Just walk with me**

**Just walk with me**

**Come on**

**Now make your neck work**

…

**Boys: Now freeze!**

_Girls: Here come the Men In Black_

_Galaxy defenders_

_Here come the Men In Black_

_They won't let you remember _

While they dancing and singing goes on, the alien manage to sneak off the stage with no noticing he was leaving.

**Shadow: All right, check it**

**Let me tell you this**

**In closing**

**I know we might seem **

**Imposing**

**But trust me **

**If we ever show in your section**

**Believe me**

**It's for your own protection**

'**Cause we see things **

**That you need not see**

**And we be at places**

**That ya need not be **

**So on with your life**

**Forget that Roswell crap**

**Show love to the black suit**

**Silver: 'Cause that's the Men In-**

**Sonic: That's the Men In-**

The boys went after the alien via back stage. As they reached outside of the building, they saw the alien escaping by climbing on a nearby building. They were disappointed.

_Girls: Here come the Men In Black_

_Galaxy defenders_

_Here come the Men In Black_

_They won't let you remember _

_Here come the Men In Black_

_Galaxy defenders_

_Here come the Men In Black_

_They won't let you remember _

Not wanting to cause any panic to the audience about the runaway alien, they reached into their pockets and pulled out small silver devices. The devices popped open, revealing a red glowing lens staring towards.

Sonic: Sorry.

A white flash was the only last thing the audience sees, forgetting everything else before the flash.

**Good, bad, m'eh? Let me know at the reviews or PM. See ya guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted try this song for fun, so without further disturbances, ENJOY!**

_Ultrasonic215: Welcome back to the HEAVY WEIGHT BOXING CHAMPIONSHIP here in Casino Park! The entire match has not yet ended and we are now at the final round with current Heavy Weight Champion, Storm "THE THUNDER" Albatross, and against a challenger from Angel Island._(Can you guys guess who?;) )

**DING DING **

_Now let's get this show back on the roll! OH, Storm starts with a left, now a right…another left. Those first punches were easily missed! Storm has been trying to knock down the challenger for the entire match and he has yet to land a single hit. You can see the annoying expression on his face and I believe he is starting to get tired._

Storm: Stand still so I can murderlize ya!

_Ultrasonic215: The challenger is just easily dodging all of those punches as if Storm is only trying to hit nothing but air! Just look at the foot work of this burning echidna!_

Storm: COME BACK 'ERE! COME BACK!

(Camera points to the challenger, Knuckles "THE QUAKER" Echidna!)

Knuckles: Hey man…(Reaches over and takes Ultrasonic215's sunglasses)

_Ultrasonic215: HEY!_

**Knuckles: ****Don't call it a "COME BACK!"**

**I've been here for years**

**Rockin my peers and putting suckas in fear**

**Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon**

**Listen to the bass go BOOM (PUNCHES THE GROUND)**

**Explosion, overpowerin**

**Over the competition, I'm towerin**

**Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops**

**Don't you dare STARE, you betta move**

**Don't ever compare**

**Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced**

**Competition's payin the price! **

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Punches Storm from the left)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Jabs Strom with his right)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Punch to the gut)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Right hook)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Jabs with his left)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (left uppercut)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Punches Storm from the left)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Right uppercut)**_

**Don't you call this a regular jam**

**I'm gonna rock this land**

**I'm gonna take this itty bitty world from STORM**

**And I'm just getting warm**

**Just like Muhummad Ali they call him Cassius**

**Watch me bash this beat like a skull**

**Cuz u know I had beef wit**

**Why do you riff with me, THE MANIAC PSYCHO**

**And when I pull out my jammy get ready cuz it might go**

**BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?**

**The river will not allow**

**U to get with, don't riff**

**Listen to my gear shift**

**I'm blastin, outlastin**

**Kinda like Shaft, so u could say say I'm shaftin**

**Old English filled my mind**

**And I came up with a funky rhyme**

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Punches Storm from the left)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Jabs Strom with his right)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Punch to the gut)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Right hook)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Jabs with his left)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (left uppercut)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Rapidly jabs Storm to the face)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Right uppercut)**_

_**BREAKDOWN!**_

(Referee and towel boys suddenly starting to do break-dancing)

_Ultrasonic215WHAT THE…!?(Hand covers the microphone, talks to the producers) WHAT IS THIS?! This was supposed to be a boxing match. Since when was this a music video? (Producers shrugs)_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Punches Storm from the left)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Jabs Strom with his right)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Punch to the gut)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Right hook)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Jabs with his left)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (left uppercut)**_

_**I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! (Rapidly jabs Storm to the face)**_

_**MAMA SAID KNOCK YOU OUT! (Right uppercut)**_

(Storm was sent flying backwards, mouth-guard spitted out of mouth, and then crashed to the floor with swirling around like the Pokemon did.)

_Ultrasonic215: AND STORM IS KNOCKED OUT! The match is now finally over, and the challenger has now earned the title of Heavy Weight Champion, and his name is KNUCKLES "THE QUAKER" ECHIDNA!_

**Like, or not like. R&R! SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another song I want try, and since it's Valentine's Day, and I can be a "hopeless-romantic," I want to try a romantic song for my favorite Sonic Couple: SONAMY! ENJOY!**

Inside a night club, known as Club Rouge, everyone was having a good time. Well mostly the couple since it is Valentine's Day. There are some single guys and girls, and they're just trying to make the best they can. Over at the bar area stood three famous hedgehogs. One a blue hedgehog wearing a white suit with a light blue shirt, white tie, and white fedora hat; a black hedgehog with red highlights wearing a black and red suit, without a tie, also wearing a black fedora hat; and finally a silver-white hedgehog wearing a black and white suit, without a tie, and wearing a black fedora hat. These hedgehogs are known as Sonic, Shadow, and Silver.

Sonic: I can't believe you guys convinced me to do this. Not to mention this monkey suit.

Shadow: Come on man, there are bound to be some single ladies here. Besides, blame Silver for making us wear these things.

Silver: Hey! I thought these suits should attract more ladies to us, and…I think its working. (Eyeing a lavender-colored cat seeing him)

As Sonic was about say something to Silver, he noticed a pink color hedgehog entering the club, wearing an attractive red dress. As she walked in, Sonc's heart and brain was going hay-wire of emotions; more specifically love, want, need, and possibly lust.

Sonic: Wow, look at her.

Shadow: What are you waiting for then? Go talk to her.

Sonic: What…just like that? What do I say?

Silver: Just tell her how good she looks, she might like that. But be careful how you say it though.

Sonic: I think I have a better idea… (He walks to the main stage of the club where the a band was playing the romantic music, he talks to them about his plan and they agreed. The music suddenly stopped and the couples noticed the sudden silence.)

_Sonic: My life would never be the same…'Cause girl you came and changed…The way I walk…the way I talk…I cannot explain (Pop music begins playing and he begins to walk towards the pink hedgehog)_

_My life would never be the same_

'_Cause girl you came and changed_

_The way I walk _

_The way I talk_

_I cannot explain the things I feel you_

_But girl, you know it's true_

_Stay with me, fulfill my dreams_

_And I'll be all you need_

_(Shadow and Silver decided to back him): It feels so right_

_I've searched for the perfect love all my life_

_It feels Like I_

_Have finally found her, perfect love is mine_

_**All three: You rock my world, you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give**_

_**The rarest love who'd you think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

_Sonic (walk along with the female hedgehog): In time I knew that love would bring_

_This happiness to me_

_I tried to keep my sanity_

_I waited patiently_

_Girl, you know it seems_

_My life is so complete_

_A love that's true because of you_

_Keep doing what you do_

_Shadow and Silver: Who'd think that I_

_Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all_

_My life_

_Who'd think I'd find_

_Such a perfect love that's so right_

_**All three: You rock my world, you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give**_

_**The rarest love who'd you think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

_**You rock my world, you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give**_

_**The rarest love who'd you think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

_**You rock my world, you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give**_

_**The rarest love who'd you think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

_**You rock my world, you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give**_

_**The rarest love who'd you think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

_Sonic (He and the girl are actually having a good time, dancing together): Girl, I know that this is love_

_I felt the magic all in the air_

_And girl, I'll never get enough_

_That's why I always have to have you here, whoo_

_**All three: You rock my world, **__(You rocked my world) __**you know you did**_

_**And everything I own I give**__ (Look what you did to me, baby)_

_**The rarest love who'd you think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine **__(You rocked my world)_

_**You rock my world, you know you did **__(You know you did, baby)_

_**And everything I own I give**__ ('Cause you rocked my world)_

_**The rarest love who'd you think I'd find**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

The three hedgehogs began to dance within the beat of the music, all synchronized, and fluent.

_**All three:**__ (You rocked my world)_

_**You rocked my world, you know you did**_

_(The way you talk to me, the way you lovin' me)_

_(The way you give it to me)_

The band finished playing the music, and EVERYONE applauded. Sonic and the girl began to walk out of the club. While doing so, they decided to get to know each. (They fell in love right off the bat and yet they don't know each other. A message to any young or puppy love couples out there, so be careful about that.)

Sonic: The name's Sonic, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

Amy: I'm Amy, Amy Rose, and I have to say, I love that song.

**Well, how is it? Good, bad, m'eh? This is my first time writing a songfic on a holiday, so tell how I did and what other songs I should try next, for a holiday or not.**


End file.
